


China Dolls and Bloody Skulls

by paternalpadfoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paternalpadfoot/pseuds/paternalpadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since she was born, she was different. Strange. Unusual.</p>
<p>*A character analysis of Bellatrix Lestrange in honor of Sirius Black’s murder. 6/18. Merlin rest his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	China Dolls and Bloody Skulls

Ever since she was born, people said she was different.

A Freak. Abnormal. Whispers of insanity, of corruption, followed her everywhere she went.

But to her, this was more than she could have thought to ask for. She basked in their fear, letting it wash over her, leaving her glowing with the panic of her unworthy peers. With her unruly curls, heavy lidded gaze, and talent for torture, she was easily her mother’s favorite. She alone was the only one worthy to hold the name Black. For she, she was the one who kept her blood pure, she was the one who stood by the dark arts; she was the one who truly lived up to what it meant to be a noble Black.

It all began on her seventh birthday, innocently enough. A beautiful doll, dressed in flowing green robes, a silver serpent curled along its collarbone, intermingling with its ebony curls, was gifted to her by her father, a perfect image of young Bellatrix, though lacking a dark scowl.

‘A Slytherin Princess’ her mother called it. The doll never left her side: It became rare to see the two apart. Bellatrix loved to show her off - to brag of her families’ wealth at parties her mother and father attended was one of her only joys. That is, until she met young Agatha Michaels.

Agatha was the complete opposite of Bellatrix, with her limp blonde hair, weather beaten complexion, and utterly innocent mentality. Bellatrix hated her, hated her with every fiber within her being. To Bellatrix, she personified everything she loathed: Cheerfulness, a forgiving nature, and dirty, dirty blood. But most of all, Bellatrix hated her popularity. Why was a disgusting half-breed more popular than she? How could everyone else not see how horrid she was, why did they not come rushing to her, begging on hand and knee to remove this horrible monster.

She came up with one conclusion. This unnatural half-breed had somehow gotten her peers under her control, and it was up to Bellatrix to remove this scum before it could pollute her family. After all, she already had sunken her claws into her sister Andromeda, putting rancid ideas like equality and muggle rights into her head. It was down right sickening.

So, she came up with a plan. A plan, she was sure would work. She has seen Agatha peering at her beloved doll, seen the way she smiled at it every time Bellatrix gracefully loped past. It would be a great sacrifice, to give up something so precious, so beautiful, on something so vile, but to Bellatrix, it seemed almost fitting in a way. For the doll was she, and she was the doll. A thing of beauty, something to be revered, that sacrificed itself for the good of the truly deserving people, the purebloods that had so long been oppressed form their true greatness.

The next day, Agatha was found, beaten to a bloody pulp, the word 'Mudblood’ carved into her forehead with a piece of shattered china. And surrounding her limp body, pummeled to a dust by rushing onlookers, and mourners, was the shattered remains of a small black haired doll, a look of manic fervor painted roughly on its delicate features with drying blood.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on June 18th, 2012.  
> Comments and Kudos are ALWAYS APPRECIATED!


End file.
